FOLLOW ME TO HELL
by Rini desu
Summary: UPDATE: Chapter 3
1. Chapter 1

**_Seiretei Daily Newspaper, 21 Januari 2014_**

**_Mansion Kuchiki Terbakar_**

_Senin, 20 Januari 2014 pukul 23.00 p.m., mansion milik Kuchiki yang terletak di jalan Zakura no. 06, Seiretei, ludes dilalap api. Kepala keluarga Kuchiki ke-28, Kuchiki Byakuya, beserta istrinya yang bernama Kuchiki Hisana, dan seorang kepala pelayan bernama Kotetsu Isane, tewas dalam kebakaran tersebut. Sementara itu, jenazah para pelayan lainnya belum ditemukan. Menurut keterangan warga, sebelum terjadi kebakaran terdengar teriakan dan jeritan dari dalam mansion. Namun tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan lebih lanjut mengenai hal tersebut._

_Sejauh ini, kepolisian masih mengalami kesulitan dalam menangani kasus yang lagi-lagi menewaskan keturunan Kuchiki karena keterbatasan informasi. Satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kebakaran, Kuchiki Rukia, menolak untuk memberikan keterangan._

_._

_._

* * *

**FOLLOW ME TO THE HELL**

**Disclaimer** : jangan nunjuk-nunjuk saya. Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

**Rated** : apa masih bisa masuk _rating_ T?

**Genre** : gado-gado, tapi yang jelas nggak ada unsur _humor_

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

**Warning** : _Alternatif Universe_, selalu ada celah untuk _OOC_ dan _typo_, terdapat adegan kekerasan, dalam cerita ini Toushiro badannya tinggi.

* * *

.

.

Dua orang detektif dengan warna rambut yang mencolok sedang berkeliling meneliti tempat terjadinya kebakaran-mansion milik bangsawan Kuchiki. Bangunan mewah tersebut sekarang hanya tinggal arang dan abu. Bau daging terbakar masih sanggup menusuk hidung bangir kedua detektif tersebut. Namun tak ada ekspresi takut atau jijik dari wajah tampan keduanya. Yang ada hanyalah ketegangan dan kekecewaan. Juga gumaman dan desahan.

"Tak ada petunjuk di sini." Salah satu di antara mereka bicara. Namanya adalah Kurosaki Ichigo. Dirinya tengah berjongkok meneliti sesuatu dari reruntuhan bangunan yang berada di bawah kakinya. Di tempat tertentu, ujung helai surai sewarna jeruk masak miliknya menghitam karena abu dari bangunan sempat melekatkan diri di sana.

"Hm. Kau benar!" Setelah lama menyibukkan diri, detektif yang berambut merah gelap akhirnya merespon ucapan Ichigo. Dia adalah Abarai Renji. Rambutnya yang lebih panjang dari Ichigo juga sedikit menghitam karena abu.

Renji kemudian berjalan mendekati Ichigo yang telah berdiri sambil menempatkan ibu jari dan telunjuknya di bawah dagu-gaya berpikir Ichigo. Ia remas pundak lebar rekannya tersebut dengan keras. Ichigo sontak mengarahkan pandangannya dengan bingung pada tangan besar itu. Beberapa detik berlalu, ia kemudian memindahkan pandangannya pada wajah murung Renji. "Kau kenapa?"

"Baru kali ini aku merasa putus asa dalam menangani kasus," jawab Renji sambil tersenyum kecut. Tersirat kekecewaan yang amat besar dalam nada bicara. Mata pria ini juga menunjukkan perasaan yang sama-mata sipitnya menatap ke bawah dengan sendu.

Mendengar suara Renji yang lesu, Ichigo jadi ikut berwajah muram. Mereka berdua adalah yang terbaik di kepolisian Seiretei. Tapi menangani kasus kebakaran sederhana seperti ini telah membuat mereka mengerang frustasi.

Sebenarnya, kasus kebakaran ini tidak benar-benar sederhana. Ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam kebakaran ini dan hal itu adalah sesuatu yang tak bisa dipecahkan oleh kepolisian. Seandainya kasus ini memang sederhana, mungkin Ichigo dan Renji tak akan berdiri di atas puing-puing bangunan mansion Kuchiki.

"Ini benar-benar aneh." Ichigo mendongak menatap langit gelap yang menggantung-siap untuk menumpahkan rintik air pada tanah Seiretei. Langit mendung itu seakan ikut beradaptasi dengan kesuraman di muka bumi. Bagi Ichigo, ini lebih baik. Melihat matahari bersinar cerah justru terasa seperti sebuah ejekan baginya. Bosan menatap langit, ia kembali menatap wajah sohibnya. "Apa api itu masih menyala?"

Renji mengangguk. "Tak ada yang bisa mematikan api itu. Sudah tiga hari berlalu semenjak kebakaran, dan tiga hari pula hujan turun. Tapi api itu masih menyala biru."

"Aku yakin itu bukan api biasa." Raut wajah Ichigo menegang. Walau polisi dituntut bekerja menggunakan logika, dalam kasus ini Ichigo merasa logika manusia tak bisa menjangkau titik terang. Semua yang terpikir olehnya selalu terbantahkan karena tak ada bukti yang kuat, sementara petunjuk yang ada masih samar-samar sehingga sulit dibaca.

"Kau tahu? Menghilangnya mayat lain juga bukan hal biasa!" Renji berargumen. "Tak ada jejak kaki maupun kendaraan yang menandakan bahwa para pelayan pergi, bahkan para tetangga di sekitar mansion berani bersumpah tidak melihat ada pelayan yang keluar dari dalam." Seakan terpengkur dengan kata-katanya sendiri, Renji kembali pada wajah murungnya. Volume suaranya mengecil dan terdengar lemah. "Semua keanehan dalam kasus ini sama seperti kasus kebakaran di kantor Kuchiki Corp.."

"Jika kasus ini bisa kita ungkap, maka kasus kebakaran di kantor Kuchiki Corp. bisa kita ungkap juga. Begitupula sebaliknya." Ichigo optimis.

"Terasa mustahil." Renji justru pesimis. Dihembuskannya nafas dengan kasar sebagai pelampiasan emosinya saat ini. Kepalanya terasa sangat pening, sampai-sampai ia jadi ingin menangis karena sakitnya. Ia menengadah, menahan agar air yang telah tergenang di pelupuk matanya tidak jatuh. Hati Ichigo mencelos melihat bagaimana keadaan rekannya tersebut. "Seandainya Kuchiki mau memberikan keterangan, mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk."

"Kau benar." Ichigo menyetujui. Matanya memandang sekeliling dengan nanar. Tiba-tiba, sebuah ide terlintas di kepalanya. "Bagaimana kalau kita datang lagi? Mungkin saja kali ini dia berubah pikiran dan mau membantu kita."

"Aku tak yakin." ujar Renji tak semangat. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan. Mungkin karena dia bisa menebak bahwa kali ini pun, keturunan terakhir dari klan Kuchiki yang masih bernafas itu tak akan membuka mulutnya. Memperlihatkan wajahnya saja tidak. "Seperti biasa!"

"Ayolah!" Ichigo memamerkan senyumnya. Selalu bersama sejak menginjakkan kaki di akademi kepolisian membuat pria ini mengetahuinya banyak hal tentang Renji. Termasuk mengetahui bahwa temannya ini sudah sangat malas untuk mengusut kasus hanya dari gelagatnya. Dirinya juga sudah cukup malas, _sih_. Namun Ichigo tahu, menyerah bukanlah sikap terpuji. Keamanan harus ditegakkan dan mencari kebenaran adalah tugasnya.

Sudut bibir Renji terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyum simpul. Melihat senyum lima jari milik Ichigo membuat Renji cukup terhibur. Sambil mengangkat tangannya yang terkepal untuk memukul bahu temannya, ia berujar, "Baiklah!"

* * *

.

Setelah menempuh perjalanan yang memakan waktu sekitar setengah jam, Ichigo dan Renji kini sedang menunggu nasib-bertemu Kuchiki atau keluar tanpa mendapatkan petunjuk apapun. Rumah yang ditempati oleh keturunan terakhir klan Kuchiki adalah mansion milik keluarga Shiba. Shiba juga merupakan keluarga bangsawan dan karena ikatan bangsawan tersebut, Shiba merasa harus membantu. Mansionnya, walaupun tidak semegah mansion milik Kuchiki, tetap saja terlihat hebat di mata Ichigo dan Renji. Sudah berkali-kali mereka datang ke sini, namun beberapa hal dalam mansion ini tetap membuat mereka berdua berdecak kagum dalam hati. Misalnya saja, pada samurai antik yang terpajang di lemari kaca di ruang tamu. Samurai bernama Nejibana.

"Maaf membuat kalian berdua menunggu," kejut sebuah suara yang berasal dari kepala keluarga Shiba saat ini, Shiba Kaien dari arah belakang. Renji dan Ichigo yang tidak menyadari keberadaan Kaien nyaris melompat karena kaget.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa," ujar Ichigo sambil mengelus dadanya guna menetralkan ritme jantungnya yang abnormal. Sama seperti yang Renji lakukan.

"Eh?" Kaien nampak bingung. Detik berikutnya ia tertawa. "Maafkan aku, sudah membuat kalian terkejut." Akhirnya ia sadar juga akan tindakannya barusan.

Ichigo dan Renji mengangguk kompak. Mereka memaklumi sifat Kaien yang tidak terduga ini. Setidaknya, Kaien cukup ramah pada mereka. Tidak seperti orang yang ingin (sekali) mereka temui, Kuchiki Rukia.

"Apa kalian datang untuk bertemu Rukia lagi?" tanya Kaien langsung. Mereka bertiga-Kaien, Ichigo, dan Renji- saat ini telah duduk di kursi yang saling berhadapan di ruang tamu. Belum sempat Ichigo menjawab pertanyaan Kaien, seorang wanita masuk ke dalam ruangan dan meletakkan tiga cangkir kopi di meja di hadapan mereka.

"Minumlah." Wanita itu lalu duduk di samping Kaien. Ya, wanita itu adalah istri Kaien, Shiba Miyako.

"Terima kasih." Renji lalu meminum kopinya. Ichigo juga meminum kopinya. Setelah hampir tandas setengah dari cangkirnya, ia kembali pada topik pembicaraan. "Kami ingin bertemu dengan Kuchiki. Apa hari ini kami bisa menemuinya?"

"Heh, gigih juga kalian," puji Kaien. Pria itu lalu melirik pada istrinya yang lalu membalas tatapannya. Pada saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Miyako seperti memberikan sebuah isyarat pada suaminya. Ichigo dan Renji cukup memerhatikan hal tersebut, namun mereka tidak ambil pusing. Mereka percaya pada Kaien dan Miyako.

"Maaf, Rukia menolak untuk bertemu dengan kalian."

Akhirnya kata-kata itu terucap juga. Renji menghela nafas dengan pasrah sambil mengedikkan bahu-berusaha bersikap cuek. Ia menunduk, memandang isi cangkirnya dengan nanar. Lalu kemudian bangkit untuk segera beranjak pergi. Sayang, belum sempat mengangkat tubuhnya, Ichigo menahan tangannya dengan kuat agar pemuda itu tetap di tempatnya.

"Apa kami benar-benar tidak bisa menemuinya? Ini sudah ketiga kalinya." Ichigo berusaha menawar. Tangannya masih menggenggam pergelangan tangan Renji.

Kaien memandang lagi pada istrinya. Kali ini Miyako tidak membalas. Wanita itu tampak sedang berpikir keras, sampai-sampai keringat mengalir dari pelipisnya. Batin wanita itu tengah teruji karena rasa simpati dan takut bercampur aduk memenuhi dadanya.

"Akan kutanyakan kembali pada Rukia." Miyako lalu bangkit dari duduknya. Ia berjalan menuju ruangan lain dalam mansion ini dengan langkah ragu. Setelah kepergian Miyako, tak ada yang bersuara lagi. Renji sibuk merokok untuk menenangkan pikirannya, sementara Ichigo asyik memandang barang-barang antik lain dalam mansion Shiba. Kaien sendiri melamun sambil memandang ke luar jendela.

Suasana jadi semakin tidak enak. Untunglah tak lama Miyako datang sambil berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

"Rukia," Miyako menggantungkan kalimatnya karena ia harus menghirup oksigen, "ia bersedia bertemu dengan kalian!"

Berita bagus! Ichigo dan Renji langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Senyum mengembang di wajah keduanya. Mereka berjalan cepat mengikuti langkah Miyako.

Satu langkah mendekati kebenaran!

* * *

.

Ichigo dan Renji diantarkan hingga depan pintu besar berbahan kayu mahogani. Berbeda dengan pintu lain di rumah ini, pintu kamar tersebut bukanlah pintu geser. Kentara sekali yang ada di balik pintu itu adalah Kuchiki. Berdasarkan data yang didapatkan Ichigo, Kuchiki Rukia adalah bangsawan yang memiliki selera tinggi dan berkelas. Miyako mengetuk pintu dengan hati-hati, takut kalau orang yang berada di dalam ruangan terganggu.

"Aku membawakan mereka, Rukia."

Ada jeda sebentar. Kemudian sebuah suara lembut terdengar dari dalam ruangan tersebut. "Masuklah."

Pintu kemudian dibuka secara perlahan oleh Miyako. Wanita itu memimpin dua pria dibelakangnya memasuki ruangan. Di hadapan mereka, seorang gadis bersurai raven sedang duduk di ranjangnya. Tak perlu ditanya lagi siapa gadis itu. Ialah, Kuchiki Rukia! Di luar dugaan, pakaian yang dikenakannya hanya daster berwarna biru cerah biasa. Tampak tidak berkelas sama sekali. Punggungnya bersandar di kepala ranjang dengan kaki ditutupi selimut tebal sementara kedua tangannya yang diperban penuh terkulai lemah di sisi tubuhnya. Wajah gadis itu agak tersembunyi lantaran helaian surai depannya menutupi-gadis itu sedang menunduk. Tapi, lagi-lagi dari data yang didapatkan Ichigo, dua detektif muda ini bisa menebak wajah milik Kuchiki ini.

"Terima kasih, Miyako-_dono_," suara lembut gadis itu kembali mengalun. Miyako kemudian mundur beberapa langkah untuk memberi kesempatan pada Ichigo dan Renji berbicara.

"Terima kasih telah memperbolehkan kami untuk menemuimu, nona Kuchiki Rukia," Renji berbasa-basi. Tak ada jawaban dari gadis itu. Kepalanya masih tertunduk.

Suasana kamar ini didesain begitu ceria. Dinding bercat ungu cerah, di beberapa tempat terdapat boneka kelinci putih yang dipajang, dan beberapa _frame_ foto yang dibalik-oke, yang terakhir disebutkan mungkin cukup janggal. Namun aura yang menguar dari gadis itu justru terbalik dan membuat suasana kian mencekam.

Bosan berbasa-basi namun tak mendapat tanggapan, akhirnya Renji memilih langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"Kami dari kepolisian ingin menanyakan beberapa hal padamu. Kami harapkan kerja samamu, Kuchiki," ujarnya seramah mungkin.

Mendengar kata terakhir dari kalimat Renji, si gadis akhirnya bicara juga pada dua detektif ini. Kalimat pertama darinya bernada mengancam dan memerintah.

"Panggil aku Rukia."

Renji tersentak kaget. Untuk sesaat, ia merasa ketakutan tengah menggerogoti tubuhnya yang menegang. Setelah kekagetannya memudar, ia mengangguk kaku. "Hm… Oke," dan supaya lebih meyakinkan, ia menambahkan, "Rukia."

"Tentang apa?" Rukia bertanya.

Renji menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Dahinya berkerut. Gadis itu mengajaknya bicara? _Hei, gadis ini tidak terlalu sulit!_, batinnya bersorak senang.

"Kami ingin bertanya seputar kebakaran di…" Renji menggantungkan kalimatnya.

Kenapa? Itu semua lantaran gadis Kuchiki itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Gerakannya pelan saja namun sangat mengejutkan bagi dua detektif itu hingga mereka menelan ludah. Sepasang mata milik gadis itulah penyebab mereka bungkam. Mata besar beriris ungu keabuan yang indah.

"Cantik," gumam Ichigo yang sedari tadi hanya diam tanpa sadar. Suaranya berdesis lirih, namun keheningan yang tercipta membuat gumamannya mampu menarik perhatian gadis yang dipujinya. Walau dirinya sudah pernah melihat foto Kuchiki Rukia dari data-data yang ia dapatkan di kantor kepolisian, melihat secara langsung tetap membuatnya terpana. Renji juga berpikiran sama dengan Ichigo, namun ia cukup pintar untuk menyimpan pemikiran tersebut tetap dalam kepalanya-tidak mengatakannya secara lisan seperti Ichigo.

"Ehem!" Renji berdeham agar rekannya tersadar. Rupanya ia jengah karena Ichigo terlalu lama menatap wajah Rukia. Bukan cuma itu! Tanpa Renji sadari, telah tumbuh perasaan lain dalam dirinya yang membuatnya merasa agak sebal karena Rukia juga membalas tatapan Ichigo. Walau sebenarnya, dalam tatapan Rukia hanya ada kilatan emosi negatif, bukan positif.

"Kami ingin menanyakan beberapa hal menyangkut kebakaran di mansion Kuchiki," jelas Renji berusaha menarik perhatian Rukia kembali.

Rukia memindahkan tatapan tajamnya pada Renji. Lalu ia kembali memandang nyalang pada Ichigo. Ia lakukan hal tersebut selama beberapa kali. Dan, pada akhirnya ia memandang Miyako dan menyerukan sebuah perintah baru. "Suruh mereka keluar."

Renji, Ichigo, juga Miyako nampak terkejut. Renji yang tidak bisa menerima hal ini kontan melancarkan protes. "Apa maksudmu? Anda belum-"

"KELUAR!" jeritan dari mulut Kuchiki Rukia tak pelak membuat Renji bungkam. Seakan belum puas, Rukia berkata lagi, "Aku menolak bekerja sama dengan kalian!"

"Tapi… kami benar-benar membutuhkan bantuanmu untuk mengusut kasus ini!" Renji bersikeras. Volume suaranya mengecil.

"Heh!" Rukia mendengus. Ia memiringkan kepalanya. Matanya melebar menatap Renji. Hawa membunuh menguar dari sosoknya. "Sebaiknya polisi tidak ikut campur dalam masalah ini," ujarnya.

Renji lagi-lagi ingin protes. Tidak ikut campur bagaimana? Mencari kebenaran dari kasus kebakaran ini adalah tugas polisi! Dan, secara lebih spesifik, kepolisian sudah menyerahkan kasus pada dua detektif ini, Renji dan Ichigo!

"Nona Kuchiki-"

"RUKIA!" jerit Rukia membuat Renji terdiam. Setelah itu, wajahnya terlihat meringis kesakitan. Miyako langsung berlari ke arah Rukia untuk memeriksa keadaan luka-luka yang tertutup perban pada gadis tersebut. Raut wajah kesakitan itu tak mungkin muncul dengan sendirinya, bukan?

Sadar rekannya tidak sanggup lagi bicara, Ichigo langsung mengambil alih sekalipun hatinya masih terasa agak berat karena melihat Rukia meringis. "Rukia, ini adalah tugas kami untuk mengusut sampai tuntas mengenai kebakaran di mansion Kuchiki. Bahkan juga kebakaran di kantor Kuchiki Corp.."

Rukia menatap Ichigo dengan lemah. Rasa sakit membuat gadis ini kehilangan tenaga sama sekali. Tak ada kata-kata yang ia ucapkan untuk diteriakkan pada Ichigo. Jadi Ichigo kembali bicara, "Memang-kalau aku boleh tahu- kenapa kau melarang kami ikut campur dalam kasus ini?"

Hening sejenak. Namun keheningan semacam ini justru membuat rambut halus di tengkuk Ichigo meremang. Bukan cuma Ichigo, Renji juga, bahkan Miyako. Suasana ini terlalu mencekam!

Sudut bibir Rukia sedikit terangkat untuk menjawab pertanyaan ini. "Ikut campur dalam masalah ini, sama dengan mendaftarkan diri pada malaikat penjaga neraka. Karena yang akan kalian hadapi bukan sekadar penjahat…" Rukia memasang seringai. Hal yang unik mengingat dari tadi ia tak banyak berekspresi. Sedikit banyak, Ichigo dan Renji jadi bergidik ngeri karenanya. Ada ketakutan. Ada kecemasan. Ada pula kebingungan. Bibir kedua detektif itu bergetar. Bukan karena takut dengan kalimat Rukia, namun mereka justru takut dengan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh gadis itu.

"Tapi iblis!"

* * *

.

Kurosaki Ichigo, detektif bersurai oranye berusia 27 tahun, tengah berbaring tak nyaman di ranjang. Jarum pendek pada jam dinding di ruangan tersebut sudah menyentuh angka sebelas, namun kantuk tak kunjung menghampirinya. Sekali lagi, ia merubah posisi tidur. Kini dengan menyamping menghadap ke arah kanan. Di hadapannya berbagai buku fiksi dan novel seri detektif berjajar rapi. Benar, ia menghadapkan tubuhnya pada rak buku.

Karena kesal, Ichigo menghidupkan kembali lampu kamarnya. Ia duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil memegangi kepalanya. Pusing menyerang. Ichigo tahu dirinya tak bisa tidur karena otaknya terus berpikir. Sekalipun tubuhnya lelah, pikiran Ichigo tak bisa berhenti untuk mengulang kembali peristiwa yang terjadi hari ini.

Kuchiki Rukia. Gadis itulah penyebab kegelisahan Ichigo. Setelah berhari-hari berkunjung ke mansion Shiba untuk meminta supaya dipertemukan dengan gadis itu, Ichigo akhirnya mendapatkan kesempatan. Hanya saja… Ya Tuhan! Yang Ichigo inginkan bukan sekadar bertemu, ia juga ingin bisa mengorek sebanyak mungkin informasi dari gadis itu. Satu-satunya orang yang selamat dari kebakaran di mansion Kuchiki hanya gadis itu. Ichigo yakin gadis itu memiliki informasi yang cukup. Baik untuk menguak misteri kebakaran di kantor Kuchiki Corp. dua bulan lalu, maupun misteri kebakaran yang terjadi di mansion Kuchiki dua minggu lalu. Menurut Ichigo, dua kasus itu saling berkaitan.

Kebakaran yang selalu menewaskan anggota keluarga Kuchiki. Jenazah para pelayan yang hilang. Api biru yang tidak bisa padam. Keanehan-keanehan tersebut terjadi pada dua kebakaran tersebut. Ichigo tak habis pikir akan kasus ini.

Daripada membuang waktu, Ichigo memutuskan untuk menghabiskan malam bersama laptop kesayangannya. _Browsing_ atau sekadar bermain _game_ mungkin bukan pilihan yang buruk. Ditemani secangkir kopi, Ichigo mulai berseluncur di internet.

Memulai dengan kata pencarian "Kuchiki Rukia". Ichigo membaca setiap informasi yang ada di sana. Tak banyak yang diketahui orang-orang mengenai gadis itu. Data-data yang ia peroleh dari internet sama sekali tidak membantu. Seperti misalnya, nama lengkapnya, tanggal lahirnya beserta zodiaknya, prestasinya, dan beberapa hal yang mencolok darinya. Lagipula, semua informasi yang ada dalam internet sudah ia ketahui dari data yang ia dapatkan di kantor kepolisian.

Kata pencarian diubah menjadi "Kebakaran di Kantor Kuchiki Corp.". Dan entah mengapa, ketika dirinya mulai kebingungan menggunakan kata pencarian selanjutnya, ia menggetik kata "Iblis dari neraka" di kotak pencarian. Dasar payah! Ichigo jadi ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke sudut meja.

Sejauh ini, ia belum mendapatkan hasil pencarian yang bisa memuaskan hatinya-juga pikirannya. Ichigo menghela nafas dengan berat.

"Seandainya dia mau diajak kerja sama," keluh Ichigo.

Setelah 30 menit berlalu dan tak ada informasi berarti yang bisa ia dapatkan, Ichigo membuka situs _game online_ dan bermain sampai akhirnya ia tertidur di depan laptopnya.

.

.

.

Sementara para manusia sudah terlelap di kamar tidurnya, memeluk pasangan tidurnya bagi yang sudah memiliki pasangan atau memeluk bantal guling bagi mereka yang masih sendiri, dua orang manusia ini malah memilih duduk berhadapan di dekat jendela yang menyalurkan sinar rembulan ke dalam ruangan. Meja di hadapan mereka masih berisi dua cangkir porselen berisi teh yang sudah dingin. Satu di antaranya kemudian berbicara.

"Apa Rukia tadi tidak terlalu berlebihan?"

Yang satunya bergumam heran lalu bertanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Ia langsung meneriaki dua detektif itu. Bahkan ia mengatakan hal yang aneh."

Ada kerutan di dahi yang satunya seolah tengah berpikir keras. Tapi yang ia katakan selanjutnya hanya " Oh" seolah tak peduli sama sekali.

"Aku serius!"

"Aku juga, Miyako!"

Hening.

"Rukia terlalu berlebihan," ujarnya lagi. Kali ini volume suaranya mengecil. "Ia terlalu berlebihan," ulangnya lagi sambil mengalihkan pandangan menuju ke luar jendela. "Dia..."

.

.

.

_To be Continued_

* * *

Oke, thanks buat yang udah baca.

Sekadar mau curhat. Ini pertama kalinya saya bikin fic dengan _genre _gado-gado. Walau dikit, tapi fic ini bakal mengandung unsur _action_ juga, mudah-mudah nggak _super bloody_. Kalau enggak, terpaksa saya naik _rate_. *saya ngomong apa, sih?*

Ya sutralah! Apa fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan? Walau nggak begitu yakin, fic ini nggak bakal sampai ada pembunuhan sadisnya, _kok_.


	2. Chapter 2

Suasana kantor kepolisian Seiretei tampak tenang. Tak ada keributan dan jeritan. Tak ada suara pistol yang memuntahkan peluru. Bila ada suara yang cukup bising untuk didengar, itu hanyalah suara deru mesin kendaraan yang melintas di jalanan.

Begitu damai.

Tidak! Ini bahkan terlalu damai. Harusnya tak ada kedamaian di sini. Harusnya begitu karena Seiretei adalah tanah kutukan! Kutukan karena Seiretei masih menyediakan lahan untuk dihuni oleh anggota keluarga Kuchiki!

* * *

**FOLLOW ME TO HELL**

**Disclaimer** : jangan nunjuk-nunjuk saya. Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

**Rated** : Apa masih bisa masuk rate T?

**Genre** : gado-gado

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

**Warning** : _Alternatif Universe_, selalu ada celah untuk _OOC_ dan _typo_, ada adegan kekerasan, dalam cerita ini Toushiro badannya tinggi, Renji lebih tinggi 13 cm dari Ichigo.

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro, inspektur polisi bersurai perak tengah berjalan menuju sebuah ruangan di ujung koridor dengan kesal. Hari ini, _mood_-nya sedang kacau. Ia melangkah sambil sesekali menendang apapun yang ada di depan sepasang sepatu hitam miliknya. Langkahnya baru berhenti ketika ia sudah ada di hadapan pintu kayu jati bercat cokelat gelap, warna yang sangat kontras dengan warna dinding yang dicat kuning pucat. Jemarinya terangkat. Alih-alih membuka pintu, ia justru mengusap tengkuknya. Ia merasakan sensasi kebimbangan. Namun akhirnya, ia putar juga kenop pintu tersebut.

Kala pintu terbuka dan dirinya masuk ke dalam, matanya menangkap sebuah pemandangan yang tidak menyenangkan. Dua detektif terbaik di Seiretei, Kurosaki Ichigo dan Abarai Renji, sama-sama tengah tidur. Terlihat dengan jelas bahwa mereka kelelahan dan kekurangan jatah tidur semalam. Di meja kerja masing-masing ada cangkir yang sudah kosong. Dari serbuk hitam yang tidak larut dan bersisa di tepian cangkir, Toushiro bisa menebak tadinya cangkir tersebut berisi kopi. Mungkin, minuman berkafein itu tidak mampu lagi untuk membuat keduanya tetap terjaga. Namun persetan dengan kelelahan yang diderita dua detektif itu, kepala Toushiro berdenyut kesal melihat berkas-berkas yang mestinya dibaca justru dijadikan alas tidur oleh keduanya.

"Hoi! Abarai! Kurosaki!" Toushiro memanggil namun tak satu pun bergeming. Kedua detektif itu masih asyik dalam dunia mimpi masing-masing. Itu pun jika mereka memang bermimpi. Mungkin karena begitu lelahnya, mereka bahkan tidak sempat bermimpi.

Toushiro berjalan mendekati Ichigo. Berdasarkan pengalaman, detektif oranye ini paling mudah dibangunkan ketimbang yang merah. Maka, dengan satu kali memanggil dan berkali-kali mengguncangkan bahu Ichigo, Toushiro berhasil membangunkannya.

"Ada apa, Toushiro?" tanya Ichigo malas, suaranya masih serak.

Perempatan merah muncul di dahi Toushiro. "Jendral Hitsugaya!" koreksinya. Namun Ichigo tidak menghiraukannya. Pemuda ini justru kembali merendahkan kepala dan menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam lipatan kedua lengannya. Sebelum terlambat, Toushiro membungkukkan tubuhnya dengan tangan kiri bertumpu pada meja sementara tangan kanan menahan kepala Ichigo yang kian berat. Mata beriris _emerald_-nya menatap sang lawan bicara dengan tajam. Ichigo sukses tak bisa tidur lagi.

"Ada apa?" Ichigo bertanya sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi. Lehernya terasa kaku karena posisi tidur yang terus menerus salah. Setelah tadi malam ia tidur di depan laptop, pagi ini ia tidur di meja kerjanya.

"Aku yakin kau tahu bahwa kau seharusnya mengusut kasus, bukan menumpang tidur di kantor!"

"Cih!" Ichigo kemudian merenggangkan otot-ototnya. Dia lalu beranjak menuju toilet dalam ruangan ini. Setelah mencuci muka, ia kembali menuju meja kerjanya. Toushiro masih menunggunya di sana. Ichigo menduga, si surai perak itu pasti ingin meminta laporan darinya.

"Kasus ini membuat kepalaku sakit," Ichigo memulai laporan dengan mengeluh. Toushiro memutar kedua bola matanya dengan malas. Ia tidak akan mengomentari keluhan Ichigo.

"Kautahu? Kemarin kami berhasil menemui Kuchiki. Namun belum sempat bertanya, kami sudah diusir."

"Oh," ujar Toushiro. Batinnya mengumpat, "_Laporan yang menyedihkan._"

"Ah, iya!" Ichigo berseru seakan ia baru mengingat sesuatu. Raut wajahnya serius hingga Toushiro mengira apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Ichigo adalah sesuatu yang penting. Namun ternyata yang ditanyakan Ichigo hanyalah: "Apa yang kauketahui mengenai iblis dari neraka, inspektur?"

Alis Toushiro menukik tajam. Ia menatap lekat-lekat pada Ichigo. Kecemasan menghantuinya. "Apa kau masih waras, Kurosaki?"

Ichigo menjawab cepat, "Tentu saja aku masih waras! Ah sudahlah. Aku mau mencari petunjuk lagi." Ichigo lalu berjalan keluar. Diraihnya mantel yang tergantung bersama mantel rekan seruangannya. Ia sudah akan mencapai pintu keluar seandainya Toushiro tidak berdehem meminta perhatian darinya.

"Rekan kerjamu ini," Toushiro menunjuk Renji, "apa akan ditinggalkan?"

Wajah Ichigo mendadak masam. "Aku akan membangunkannya," ujarnya malas lalu menggoncang tubuh tak berdaya Renji dengan kasar. Toushiro yang melihat hal ini tidak bisa untuk tidak kaget. Sungguh! Dua detektif kesayangannya terlihat benar-benar konyol!

* * *

.

.

"Jadi, bagian mana dari reruntuhan ini yang membuatmu jadi ingin menyelidikinya lagi, Tuan Kurosaki?" ejek Renji sambil berkacak pinggang. Detektif merah ini sedang memerhatikan Ichigo yang meneliti tiap sudut reruntuhan melalui kaca pembesarnya.

"Daripada bicara, lebih baik kau membantuku, Renji! Kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa mungkin saja ada petunjuk di sini namun kita kurang teliti sehingga melewatkannya."

Renji menelengkan kepalanya. "Saat itu aku hanya asal bicara," aku Renji. "Ah, sudahlah! Aku akan kembali ke mobil."

Ichigo menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Renji. "Apa yang mau kaulakukan di mobil?"

"Tidur," jawab Renji singkat. Yang kemudian dibalas Ichigo dengan singkat pula. "Astaga!"

Renji kemudian berlalu. Langkahnya begitu tegas menuju mobil yang diparkir di bawah naungan satu-satunya pohon sakura yang tidak hangus terbakar. Namun langkah Renji menjadi sedikit berat saat dirinya sudah hampir sampai di pintu keluar 'yang tidak mirip lagi dengan pintu keluar'. Rambut halus di sekujur tubuhnya meremang. Sensasi ngeri menyelimuti dirinya untuk sesaat.

Angin dingin dari arah pohon sakura berhembus melewati tengkuknya. Suasana jadi semakin menyeramkan. Terlebih saat mata Renji menangkap ada sesuatu di dalam mobilnya yang kemunculannya yang hanya dalam satu kedipan.

"Aku salah lihat, ya?" tanyanya lirih pada diri sendiri. Belum kering ia berucap, sesuatu berhembus melalui tengkuknya. Renji segera berbalik. Namun yang ia lihat hanyalah Ichigo yang sedang berjongkok.

Putus asa dihantui ketakutan pada sesuatu yang tidak bisa dipastikan keberadaannya, Renji akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendekati Ichigo saja.

"Ada yang kautemukan, Ichigo?"

"Lho?" Ichigo bingung. "Kau tidak jadi tidur di mobil?"

Renji menggeleng pelan dan ragu. "Aku ingin menemanimu saja."

Ichigo diam lalu mengedikkan bahu-berusaha tidak peduli dengan alasan Renji yang jelas sekali kebohongannya. Ichigo harus bisa lebih peduli pada kasus daripada Renji yang sudah pucat pasi.

Ichigo mengarahkan lup mendekati sudut reruntuhan yang dulunya merupakan kamar milik Byakuya dan Hisana. Renji berdiri di belakangnya. Kepala Renji tak henti melihat kanan dan kiri karena ketakutan tak kunjung mereda. Sampai suatu ketika Renji tak sengaja melihat kaca pembesar milik Ichigo. Jarak pandang Ichigo dan Renji terpaut jauh. Oleh karena itu, Renji bisa melihat sesuatu yang tidak bisa Ichigo lihat.

"Hei, Ichigo! Apa itu?" seru Renji sambil ikut berjongkok. Tangannya bergerak untuk menggali sesuatu dari reruntuhan bangunan mansion tersebut. Kemudian ia mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana.

"Kertas?"

"Ya. Kertas," Renji membenarkan. Ukurannya hanya sebesar telapak tangannya. Tiap sisinya menghitam dan tidak rata karena termakan api. Untunglah ada tulisan yang masih bisa mereka baca. Renji membacakannya untuk Ichigo.

"'Hari ini, aku dan suamiku menghadap lagi pada para tetua klan Kuchiki. Kami mengira yang akan kami dapatkan hanyalah bentakan keras lagi. Namun kami ternyata salah. Kali ini para tetua memberikan kami izin untuk mengadopsi-', tulisannya cuma sampai di sini."

Ichigo merampas kertas tersebut dan memegangnya dengan tangan gemetar. Tatapan matanya memberikan pandangan tak percaya dan kelegaan luar biasa.

"Kita menemukan petunjuk, Renji!"

Renji tersenyum sumringah melihat rekannya kegirangan. Ya, akhirnya mereka mendapatkan petunjuk, sesuatu yang telah mereka cari berhari-hari. Renji tak bisa memungkiri bahwa dirinya juga begitu bahagia.

Dalam keadaan hati yang begitu penuh dengan kebanggaan karena dirinyalah yang menemukan petunjuk tersebut, Renji merasakan sesuatu menyentuh pundaknya. Terasa berat dan ringan dalam saat yang bersamaan. Lagi-lagi hanya berlangsung dalam satu kedipan mata. Karena begitu Renji menoleh ke belakang, tak ada apapun yang hidup di sana.

"Renji! Kalau kita baca tulisan yang ada di sini, kita bisa menyimpulkan dua hal!" seru Ichigo mengalihkan perhatian Renji.

Renji dengan gerakan yang sangat pelan menatap Ichigo datar. Keterkejutan karena terus menerus mendapatkan sensasi aneh membuatnya bingung untuk berekspresi.

"Pertama, Kuchiki Byakuya dan Kuchiki Hisana mengadopsi seorang anak. Kedua, para tetua klan Kuchiki sempat tidak menyetujui upaya pengadopsian anak oleh Kuchiki dan entah oleh karena apa, mereka akhirnya setuju dan memberi izin pada mereka untuk mengadopsi anak." Wajah Ichigo kemudian murung. "Pertanyaannya, siapa anak yang mereka adopsi?"

Kesadaran Renji akhirnya terkumpul kembali. Ia menatap rekannya dengan tatapan iba. Ia kemudian ikut berpikir. Sebuah pemikiran melintas di kepalanya. "Satu-satu anak keluarga Kuchiki ini hanyalah Kuchiki Rukia. Jadi ada kemungkinan anak yang diadopsi tersebut adalah Rukia."

Ichigo menoleh menatap Renji. "Yureka!" serunya. "Sudah kuduga gadis itu adalah kunci dari kasus ini! Ayo kita menjenguknya. Aku yakin dia pasti akan membuka mulutnya jika kita menunjukkan kertas ini padanya."

Renji menepuk dahinya. Ah, dia menyesal sudah menyampaikan hipotesisnya barusan. Berkunjung ke mansion Shiba adalah hal terakhir di dunia ini yang akan Renji lakukan. Ia tidak suka tempat itu. Karena hanya ada penolakan dan kekecewaan di sana. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Ia sudah terlanjur bicara, dan Ichigo sudah terlanjur mendengarnya.

"Ayo, Renji! Apa lagi yang kautunggu?" teriak Ichigo dari arah mobil. Renji mengedikkan bahunya dengan pasrah kemudian menyusul temannya. Lagi-lagi ia merasa sesuatu bertiup melewati tengkuknya. Ia berbalik. Dan kali ini ia dapat melihat sosok Kuchiki Byakuya yang kian mengabur. Bibir sosok itu bergerak mengucapkan sederet kalimat.

"Terima kasih." Lalu sosoknya menghilang seperti ditiup angin.

* * *

.

.

Satu jam berlalu dengan lambat. Entah bagaimana, dalam jangka waktu satu jam seluruh kesenangan yang didapatkan Ichigo dan Renji seakan menguap dan tak bersisa. Yang tertinggal hanyalah sisa kertas yang terbakar dalam saku mantel milik Renji.

Omong-omong, kini Renji tengah menginjak pedal rem mobil sedan hitam yang dikendarainya. Mobil itu berhenti tepat di depan gerbang masuk mansion Shiba. Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya mereka datang ke mansion. Seandainya yang berhasil selamat dari kebakaran bukan hanya gadis cantik nan dingin itu, mungkin Renji dengan senang hati tidak akan datang lagi kemari.

"Hah!" desah Renji lesu. Cahaya wajahnya sedikit menggelap saat ini.

Ichigo menatap Renji dengan malas. "Bisakah untuk tidak mendesah?" tanyanya. Membuat Renji mendelik kesal padanya.

"Kaubicara seolah-olah kau tidak pernah mendesah saja!" Renji membalas.

Ichigo yang mulai merasakan lelah membebani tubuhnya pada akhirnya memilih diam dan tidak menanggapi Renji. Selain jam tidurnya kurang, Ichigo lupa sarapan pagi ini. Sayangnya di kantor hanya ada kopi. Apakah ia bisa kenyang hanya dengan minum kopi? Jawabannya, tentu saja tidak.

Mereka berdua turun dari mobil. Tanah yang mereka injak terasa basah, menandakan bahwa belum lama ini, hujan mengguyur daerah ini. Seorang _security_ datang dan menyambut kedatangan mereka. Karena ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka datang, _security_ ini sudah hafal dengan wajah dua detektif ini. Dibimbingnya Renji dan Ichigo masuk ke dalam halaman mansion. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk, _security_ itu menyerahkan mereka berdua pada seorang pelayan tua yang ada di sana.

"_Security_-nya sampai akrab begitu dengan kita," komentar Renji pedas.

Ichigo lagi-lagi tidak menanggapi. Ia hanya menghela nafas, berharap rekannya akan mengerti bahwa dirinya tengah lelah.

"Mari saya antar ke dalam, Tuan."

Ichigo dan Renji lalu mengikuti pelayan yang berjalan di depan mereka. Sebenarnya, tanpa bantuan pelayan, Ichigo dan Renji bisa berjalan sendiri menuju ruang tamu mansion ini. Mereka tahu arahnya. Namun tentu saja tidak sopan jika masuk sendiri ke dalam rumah orang. Apalagi ini rumah keluarga bangsawan!

"Kalian datang lagi?" Kaien muncul dari ruangan sebelah dengan yukata tidur. Penampilan Kaien diperparah dengan wajah kusut dan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

Menjawab pertanyaan Kaien tadi, Renji mengangguk dan langsung mengambil tempat duduk. Kaien dan Ichigo kemudian menyusul duduk. Tak lama, Miyako yang sudah berpenampilan rapi dibanding Kaien datang sambil membawakan minum untuk mereka. Khusus untuk Kaien, Miyako memberinya teh herbal. Sementara dua detektif ini tentu saja kopi. Kafein memang sudah mencandu pria oranye dan merah ini.

"Istriku sudah menceritakan padaku. Tapi aku masih ingin menanyakannya langsung pada kalian. Benarkah kalian dibentak Rukia kemarin?"

Ichigo dan Renji berpandangan. Kemudian keduanya mengangguk. Terdengar desahan dari Kaien. Pria itu memandang istrinya yang tengah menunduk dalam. Kemudian, "Katakanlah, Miyako."

Miyako, dengan pelan mengangkat wajahnya. Bibirnya bergetar saat bicara. "Aku sudah menduga bahwa kalian pasti akan datang lagi. Jadi, tadi aku bertanya pada Rukia dan ia berkata padaku, bahwa dia tidak ingin bertemu lagi dengan kalian. Ia serius dengan kata-katanya kemarin."

Suasana beralih hening selama beberapa menit. Miyako langsung membuang wajah setelah berkata demikian. Ichigo sebenarnya gatal ingin mengajukan protes, tapi otaknya yang belum diberi nutrisi hari ini lamban bekerja sehingga yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya gumaman tak berarti. Sementara itu, Renji memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut kesakitan. Dipijatnya pelan pelipisnya. Ia sudah tidak tahan dengan kasus ini.

"Baiklah. Ayo pergi, Ichigo!"

Ichigo menatap Renji dengan pandangan bingung. Rekannya itu sudah berdiri dan membungkuk hormat pada Kaien dan Miyako. Melihat si oranye kebingungan, Renji bertanya seraya berjalan menuju pintu keluar, "Tunggu apalagi, Ichigo?"

Ichigo tersadar lalu mengikuti Renji berdiri dan menundukkan kepala-memberi hormat. Ia terlihat berlari kecil untuk mengejar rekannya yang berjalan dengan cepat.

"Ada apa, Renji?" tanya Ichigo begitu mereka sudah berada di halaman depan mansion Shiba.

Renji tampak mengernyitkan dahi sebelum menjawab setengah berteriak pada Ichigo. "Percuma Ichigo! Kita tetap tidak mendapatkan apapun di sini!"

Ichigo terpengkur. Cukup lama ia menelaah ucapan Renji. Padahal sekali dengar saja harusnya ia cukup tahu bahwa temannya itu sudah menyerah. "Tapi… Renji…"

"Sudahlah, Ichigo. Sebaiknya kita mencari petunjuk di mansion Kuchiki yang terbakar atau kantor Kuchiki Corp. saja. Mungkin sebenarnya di sana ada petunjuk tapi kita kurang jeli memerhatikannya."

Helaan nafas kecewa terdengar, namun tak urung Ichigo tersenyum juga pada Renji.

"Kau benar, kawan!"

Kedua pria ini lalu melangkah bersama menuju pintu gerbang. Lebih cepat maka lebih baik. Itu berlaku untuk kedua pria ini. Sayang, belum lima langkah sampai di ambang pintu gerbang, sebuah jeritan membuat keduanya menoleh kembali ke mansion Shiba.

"KYAAAAAA!"

Ichigo dan Renji terpaku di tempat saat mendengarnya. Sebagian dari hati mereka meyakini bahwa suara teriakan barusan berasal dari Kuchiki Rukia. Keyakinan mereka semakin tertancap dalam saat teriakan kedua menyusul.

"Ichigo?" panggil Renji.

Ichigo menoleh. Detektif merah itu seperti meminta persetujuan Ichigo sebelum melangkah memasuki mansion Shiba kembali. Tugas seorang polisi adalah menjaga keamanan. Karena itu tak perlu berpikir lebih lama lagi, Ichigo berkata. "Ayo!"

Dua detektif ini berlari dengan gagah menuju pintu depan mansion. Renji dengan cepat meraih kenop pintu. Diputarnya dengan keras kenop tersebut, namun tak ada perubahan berarti pada pintu tersebut.

"Pintunya terkunci," ujarnya resah.

"Dobrak saja," Ichigo menyarankan. Renji mengangguk setuju.

Ichigo sebelah kanan dan Renji sebelah kiri. Mereka bersama-sama mendobrak pintu tersebut hingga pintu akhirnya terbuka lebar. Ruangan di dalamnya gelap. Berbeda jauh dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Benak kedua detektif ini dipenuhi oleh pertanyaan yang sama. "_Ada apa?"_

Di tengah kesunyian, bunyi benda pecah kemudian terdengar. Renji yang berada lebih dekat dengan ruangan sumber bunyi segera berlari untuk memeriksa, diiringi oleh Ichigo yang berlari di belakangnya. Renji menghentikan langkahnya saat mereka sampai di ruang tamu.

Gelap! Hanya satu jendela yang telah pecah-entah karena apa-yang memberi akses cahaya untuk masuk ke dalam ruangan. Namun mata mereka masih cukup awas untuk melihat sosok seorang gadis berjalan tertatih mendekati mereka. Sementara di belakang gadis itu, siluet seorang wanita berjalan mengekor perlahan dengan tangan mengacungkan sebuah benda tajam. Ujung benda itu berkilau di tengah keremangan cahaya. Pisau, atau pedang?

"Kuchiki?" panggil Renji histeris saat melihat sosok si gadis dengan lebih jelas.

Gadis itu mendongakkan kepala dan kemudian ambruk. Kakinya yang terbalut perban tentu saja tidak akan mampu menopang berat tubuhnya lagi. Untunglah Renji berhasil menangkap tubuh Rukia sebelum dagu gadis itu menghantam lantai.

"Bawa aku lari," pinta Rukia dengan suara lirih. Karena semua terlalu tiba-tiba, kedua detektif ini kesulitan berpikir. Belum lagi suasana yang amat tegang. Kewaspadaan dan ketenangan-mereka telah kehilangan itu semua. Maka, Ichigo yang kedua tangannya bebas segera mengambil pistol dari balik mantelnya seraya berdiri membelakangi Renji. Moncong pistol terarah ke depan, pada sosok si wanita yang berada belasan meter di hadapan mereka. Telunjuk Ichigo bergerak lincah menarik pelatuk pistol.

DORRR!

Peluru melesat tepat sasaran. Sosok wanita yang mengacungkan benda tajam itu ambruk seketika. Mata Renji membulat lebar melihat aksi Ichigo. Tembakan Ichigo tadi bukan untuk melumpuhkan, tapi membunuh!

"Ichigo, apa yang kau…" Renji tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya. Karena secara tiba-tiba, Rukia yang ada dalam rengkuhan tangannya mencoba berpindah mendekati Ichigo yang ia kira bisa lebih diandalkan. Dipeluknya pria itu dari belakang. Ichigo yang kaget segera berbalik dan menahan tubuh Rukia yang kembali merosot.

"Cepat bawa aku lari! Semua yang ada di rumah ini ingin membunuhku!" ujar Rukia penuh penekanan. Tak lama setelah ia bicara, sebuah pisau melesat ke arah mereka.

CLAPP!

Pisau itu meleset. Tidak. Itu bukan pisau. Dengan panjang kurang lebih satu meter, kau tidak bisa menyebut benda tersebut sebagai pisau. Itu pedang-Nejibana!

Ujung pedang itu menancap di dinding di belakang mereka. Nyaris saja, karena walaupun meleset, ujung rambut Ichigo sempat tersentuh mata pedang. Benda antik yang selalu mereka kagumi, kini telah berubah menjadi senjata pemangkas nyawa mereka.

Satu pisau kemudian terlempar. Kali ini sasarannya adalah gadis dalam gendongan Ichigo. Takut, Rukia memejamkan matanya. Satu menit berlalu, namun pisau tak kunjung menyentuhnya. Karena bingung, ia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mata dan langsung disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan. Ujung pisau sudah ada di depan wajahnya, tepat di depan dahinya. Namun pisau itu diam, tidak bergerak sedikit pun. Karena tangan Ichigo yang kini berlumuran darah telah menghentikannya.

"Ins… pek… tur?" lirih Rukia. Jantungnya berdetak menyakitkan.

Pisau itu lalu dibuang Ichigo ke sembarang tempat. Sakit yang mendera tangan kirinya seakan tak berarti apapun. Ichigo masih sanggup tersenyum pada Rukia.

"Bukan inspektur, tapi detektif. Detektif Kurosaki Ichigo."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan membawanya keluar dari mansion ini, menyebabkan cairan merah pekat dari tangan kirinya berpindah tempat pada si gadis. Namun gelapnya ruangan membuatnya salah berpijak dan terjerembab jatuh. Rukia yang ada dalam gendongannya terlempar dan membentur dinding.

"Kuchiki, kau tidak apa-apa?!" seru Renji sambil berlari mendekati Rukia. Tubuh kecil gadis itu gemetaran menahan sakit. Perban ditangannya tampak merah. Lukanya terbuka!

Sementara itu, tak jauh dari mereka, Ichigo berdiri dengan gemetar. Tatapan matanya tampak tidak fokus. Pistol jatuh dari genggamannya. Bibirnya terbuka tapi tak ada satupun suara yang terdengar. Hingga kemudian, pria itu menjerit kesakitan.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Renji berteriak. Namun Ichigo tidak bisa mendengar. Inderanya telah lumpuh.

Sosok yang melemparkan pisau akhirnya memasuki jangkauan pandang. Mata Renji kembali melebar.

Di sela-sela jemari tangan kiri sosok itu, ada tiga pisau lagi yang siap untuk dilempar. Satu pisau sudah ada di tangan kanannya, sudah diarahkan untuk dilempar pada Ichigo.

"DETEKTIF KUROSAKIIIII!" jerit Rukia sekeras mungkin. Satu lagi lukanya terbuka. Menyebabkan ia harus meringis setelah berteriak. Tapi rupanya teriakan super kuat Rukia berhasil didengar oleh Ichigo. Inderanya kembali bekerja. Sayang, sudah sangat terlambat bagi Ichigo untuk menghindar. Karena pisau sudah dilempar.

CRAASSHH!

Darah merah pekat berceceran. Pisau tersebut menusuk tepat sasaran-dada bagian kiri. Tapi bukan di tubuh Ichigo. Melainkan Renji.

"RENJI!" Ichigo dengan segera menahan tubuh Renji yang ambruk. Direngkuhnya tubuh itu dengan takut. Takut akan keselamatan nyawa rekannya, juga takut akan keselamatan nyawanya sendiri.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Renji terbatuk. Darah muncrat dari mulutnya. Namun pria gagah ini masih sempat mengukir senyum. Tiga detik kemudian, kelopaknya tertutup dan kesadarannya menghilang.

Ichigo meletakkan tubuh Renji di pojok ruangan, tempat paling aman dalam ruangan ini. Ichigo lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengambil kembali pistolnya yang terjatuh. Jangankan ketenangan, Ichigo bahkan sudah tidak bisa lagi berpikir. Begitu matanya memandang lurus musuh di depannya, jantungnya nyaris berhenti berdetak karena kaget.

"Shiba?"

"Khehehe!" Shiba Kaien tertawa. Ia mengambil satu pisau lagi dari sela-sela jarinya. Dilemparkannya pisau itu ke arah Ichigo dengan cepat. Ichigo menghindar dengan melompat ke sebelah kiri. Tangan kanannya memegang pistol. Telunjuknya bersiap menarik pelatuk sementara sebelah matanya terpejam. Dan DORRR! satu peluru melesat menuju Kaien.

Sebelum peluru tersebut mencapai Kaien, tubuh pria itu telah ambruk. Berganti kemudian sosok lain berlari dari arah ruangan di belakang Ichigo. Ichigo cukup sigap untuk menghindari sebuah pemukul besi yang diarahkan sosok itu. Cahaya dari arah depan membuat sosok itu tidak jelas terlihat. Hanya siluet hitam di tengah pendaran cahaya terang. Tapi dari postur tubuhnya yang akhir-akhri ini sering dilihatnya, Ichigo tahu lawannya kali adalah _security_ penjaga gerbang mansion Shiba. Rahang Ichigo mengeras. "Ini tidak akan ada habisnya!" keluhnya.

"GRAAAAAA!" _Security_ itu kembali mengayunkan pemukul besi secara horizontal pada Ichigo.

Ichigo menghindar dengan menunduk. Tangan Ichigo menumpu berat tubuhnya di lantai. Kakinya dibuka dengan kaki kiri tetap berada di lantai dengan posisi ditekuk sementara kaki kanan diangkat. Dan, ditendangnya perut _security_ tersebut.

Tubuh _security_ itu terjungkal ke belakang. Seakan belum berhenti, tubuh Kaien yang tadinya sudah terkapar tak berdaya bangkit lagi. Ia berlari dengan kepalan tangan yang terarah pada rahang Ichigo. Dan Ichigo yang tidak siap menerima pukulan itu tak bisa menghindar.

Seringai puas tercetak di wajah tampan Kaien. Ichigo menyeka darah yang merembes keluar dari ujung bibirnya. Ia kembali bangkit, mempersiapkan diri kalau-kalau Kaien kembali menyerang. Dan benar saja! Begitu ia bangkit berdiri, Kaien berlari menuju ke arahyna sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya pada Ichigo.

Dalam keadaan mendesak begitu, pandangan Ichigo justru memburam. Mulutnya mengumpat, "Sial!" namun tetap tak ada yang bisa dilakukan pemuda tersebut. Berkali-kali ia mengerjapkan mata agar pengelihatannya kembali normal. Dan begitu matanya kembali melihat dengan jelas, tubuh Kaien ambruk. Kali ini dengan pisau yang tertancap di punggungnya.

Pusing menyerang kepala Ichigo. Kebingungan dan ketegangan membuat pria oranye itu lemah. Pisau itu tak mungkin ada di sana tanpa sebab, bukan? Dan Ichigo baru saja melihat penyebabnya.

Kuchiki Rukia kemudian ikut ambruk di belakang tubuh Kaien. Samar-samar, Ichigo bisa melihat adanya cahaya terang yang menyelimuti tubuh Kaien. Hanya dalam hitungan detik, cahaya tersebut redup dan kemudian menghilang.

Dengan ragu, Ichigo mendekati tubuh Rukia yang masih bisa bergerak. Sejujurnya saat ini Ichigo bingung siapa yang patut ia sebut sebagai pembunuh. Semua yang ada di sini terasa seperti pembunuh!

"Detektif, tolong bawa Kaien ke rumah sakit," pinta Rukia.

Ichigo terpengkur. _"Tidak. Rukia bukan pembunuh!"_

Ichigo lalu menggendong tubuh Rukia yang makin lemas. Perban yang menutupi tangan dan kaki gadis itu sudah berubah warna menjadi merah. Bahkan surai raven gadis itu juga tak luput dari cairan kental tersebut. Darah segar dari tangan kiri Ichigo yang terluka.

"Detektif?" lirih Rukia lagi. Ia bertanya-tanya mengapa detektif oranye itu justru menggendongnya, bukan membawa Kaien ke rumah sakit sesuai perintahnya.

"Aku akan membawa semua yang ada di sini ke rumah sakit, termasuk kau."

Setelah mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo, gadis itu memejamkan matanya. Jantungnya berdetak dengan keras dan itu membuat dadanya terasa sakit. Kesakitan tersebutlah yang akhirnya membuat si gadis kehilangan kesadarannya.

Ichigo meletakkan tubuh Rukia bersebelahan dengan Renji. Tak lama, ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil ponsel guna menelepon rumah sakit. Ia membutuhkan banyak ambulans untuk membawa orang-orang di mansion ini. Namun begitu ia berbalik menghadapkan tubuhnya pada seisi ruangan, ia tersadar. Penghuni dalam mansion ini sudah banyak berkurang. Orang-orang yang terkapar, yang tertembak, dan yang terluka, semuanya menghilang. Yang tertinggal hanyalah dirinya, Renji, Rukia, dan Shiba Kaien.

"Mustahil!"

* * *

_To be Continued_

* * *

Balasan review lewat PM. Omong-omong, untuk **senior**, sejujurnya saya malas menanggapi Anda. Tapi kalau saya tidak merespon, nanti malah dikira pengecut.

Sewaktu saya bertanya "lanjut atau hapus", saya tidak memaksa para reader untuk review. Saya hanya ingin bertanya, karena ini adalah pertama kalinya saya membuat cerita dengan cerita yang cukup ekstrim (menurut saya). Itu saja. Tapi terima kasih karena telah memberikan pendapatnya. :-)

___Terakhir diedit : 18 Februari 2014_


	3. Chapter 3

Dokter nyentrik bersurai _soft_ pink, Szayel Aporo akhirnya keluar dari ruang unit gawat darurat setelah berada di dalam sana selama lima jam. Peristiwa berdarah di mansion Shiba telah membuat dokter ini kelelahan. Empat orang pasien yang datang hari ini, tiga di antaranya berada dalam masa kritis dan tidak sadarkan diri. Dengan luka tusukan di tubuh, jalan yang bisa ditempuh agar nyawa mereka bisa selamat hanyalah operasi. Dan Syazel-lah dokter yang dipercaya untuk melakukan hal ini.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka, Dok?" tanya Ichigo. Inilah satu-satunya orang yang datang ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan sadar. Namun luka yang dideritanya sama parahnya. Tangan kirinya berbalut perban, pertanda bahwa tempat itu juga terluka.

Dokter itu tersenyum ramah. Ia menaikkan _frame_ kacamatanya yang terasa sedikit mengganggu di pangkal hidungnya. "Operasinya sukses. Mereka sudah melewati masa kritis dan sekarang kondisi mereka stabil. Untuk Abarai-san dan Kuchiki-san, mereka akan segera dipindahkan ke kamar inap. Anda bisa melakukan registrasinya sekarang, Kurosaki-_san_."

"Hm!" gumam Ichigo singkat. Senyum lega terpantri di wajahnya. Dia lalu berjalan menuju tempat registrasi-tempat yang bisa langsung dilihat saat memasuki pintu kaca ganda rumah sakit. Namun belum jauh dirinya melangkah, seseorang berdiri di hadapannya dan mencegat langkahnya.

.

.

* * *

**FOLLOW ME TO HELL**

**Disclaimer** : jangan nunjuk-nunjuk saya. Bleach itu punya Tite Kubo.

**Rated** : Apa masih bisa masuk rate T?

**Genre** : gado-gado

**Pairing** : Ichigo x Rukia

**Warning** : _Alternatif Universe_, selalu ada celah untuk _OOC_ dan _typo_, ada adegan kekerasan, dalam cerita ini Toushiro badannya tinggi, Renji lebih tinggi 13 cm dari Ichigo, mengandung hal-hal yang tidak logis. (Seiring bertambahnya chapter, _warning_ juga makin bertambah -.-")

* * *

.

.

"Sebaiknya kau juga beristirahat, Kurosaki!"

Senyum mengembang di wajah Ichigo saat mengetahui siapa sang pemilik suara berat khas pria dewasa tersebut.

"Toushiro!" serunya girang.

Gigi Toushiro bergemelutuk. "Inspektur Hitsugaya!" Seakan sudah bosan karena diberitahu berapa kali pun Ichigo pasti akan tetap memanggilnya dengan nama kecil, ia menambahkan, "Ingatlah selalu bahwa aku ini atasanmu, Kurosaki!"

Ichigo tidak menghiraukan ucapan Toushiro. Inspektur jendral divisi 10 ini memang cukup _sensitive_ jika orang-orang memanggilnya hanya dengan nama kecilnya saja. Namun suatu bukti nyata terpampang jelas bahwa ia sebenarnya tidak terlalu terganggu jika dipanggil hanya menggunakan nama kecilnya karena sampai sekarang moncong pistolnya belum pernah diarahkan menuju si tersangka pemanggil nama Toushiro tanpa embel-embel "inspektur".

"Aku yang akan mengurus administrasinya," ujar Toushiro sambil sesekali manik _emerald_-nya jatuh menatap tangan kiri Ichigo. "Lagipula, Abarai Renji adalah bawahanku. Dan Kuchiki Rukia adalah juru kunci kejadian ini," lanjutnya mulai tidak jelas. Dalam hal berbohong agar perasaan simpatinya tertutupi, Toushiro cukup payah!

Ichigo menunduk menatap keramik rumah sakit. Tatapannya berubah menjadi sendu tanpa sebab. Ia berujar, "Terima kasih, Toushiro!"

Terdengar gigi Toushiro kembali beradu. Namun Ichigo justru tersenyum pada pria berambut putih itu. Ichigo kemudian duduk di bangku yang berjejer di depan ruang unit gawat darurat setelah sosok Toushiro mulai berjalan menjauh sambil berkata "Terserahlah!" dengan kesal. Senyum di wajah Ichigo perlahan luntur saat mengingat kejadian di mansion Shiba.

Mengerikan.

Ia tak pernah mengira bahwa seisi mansion itu adalah pembunuh. Dan tujuan mereka adalah Kuchiki Rukia. Bahkan _security_-nya juga ingin membunuh gadis itu. Namun terlepas dari itu semua, sebuah pertanyaan lain telah lelah menggantung dan butuh pemecahan. Mansion Shiba dihuni oleh pasangan suami-istri Shiba Kaien dan Shiba Miyako beserta kurang lebih 20 pelayan termasuk koki dan seorang _security_. Namun setelah peristiwa berdarah di mansion tersebut berakhir, hanya ada tubuh Kaien Shiba yang berhasil ditemukan.

Lalu, ke mana tubuh para pelayan lainnya? Ke mana rimbanya sosok Shiba Miyako? Rasanya wajar bila Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini. Karena tubuh _security_ yang terkapar di dekatnya pun bisa menghilang tanpa ia ketahui.

Bila Ichigo boleh berargumen, apakah ia juga boleh mengatakan bahwa ini bukan lagi perbuatan manusia? Tapi jelas ini juga bukan perbuatan hewan. Ini terasa seperti ada bantuan dari makhluk yang ada di dimensi lain-makhluk tak kasat mata. Kekuatan _supernatural_.

Iblis misalnya. Bila benar, maka ini sesuai dengan apa yang diucapkan Rukia.

.

.

Dua hari berlalu. Ichigo datang kembali ke rumah sakit untuk membesuk rekannya, Renji, setelah selelsai melakukan penyelidikan tanpa hasil mengenai hilangnya tubuh para pelayan di mansion Shiba. Toushiro adalah orang pertama yang memberitahunya Ichigo bahwa Renji sudah sadar. Karena itu Ichigo berencana memberikan sekeranjang buah pada Renji. Entah Renji bisa memakan buah pemberiannya atau tidak. Karena seingat Ichigo, luka tusukan di tubuh Renji ada pada perut bagian kirinya.

Omong-omong, Renji adalah penyuka segala jenis buah. Namun pisang adalah favoritnya. Bahkan Renji pernah berkata pada Ichigo bahwa pisang memiliki kedudukan yang sederajat dengan beras yang notabene adalah makanan pokok. Karena itu jangan heran jika keranjang buah ini didominasi oleh buah pisang.

Ah, lupakan masalah pisang. Kini, Ichigo sedang mengetuk pintu kamar nomor 3A. Terdengar suara serempak yang berkata "Masuk!" bersamaan. Wow! Kelihatannya Ichigo bukanlah orang pertama dari kepolisian yang dilihat oleh Renji saat detektif merah itu membuka matanya kembali. Buktinya setelah membuka pintu, Ichigo langsung disuguhkan pemandangan 4 orang berseragam polisi. Mereka adalah Kyoraku Shinsui-inspektur jenderal divisi 8-, Urahara Kisuke-inspektur jenderal divisi 13, Omaeda Marechiyo-detektif divisi 2-, dan Omaeda Marejirosabu-detektif divisi 8.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian di sini?" Ichigo bertanya.

"Kau tak pernah berubah, Kurosaki-san," komentar Urahara sambil menutupi bibirnya yang sedang menyunggingkan senyum dengan kipas kertas. Hobi Urahara memang berkebalikan dengan Ichigo yang tidak terlalu suka berbasa basi. Pria dengan rambut pirang ini justru menyukai pembicaraan yang ringan namun kosong makna.

Pada akhirnya Omaeda yang menjawab pertanyaan Ichigo. "Kami sudah cukup lama di sini. Karena hari ini sedikit senggang, kami memutuskan untuk menjenguk Renji."

Ichigo tersenyum miring. Ia meragukan kata "senggang" yang diucapkan pria tersebut.

"Omaeda berkata benar, Ichigo. Kau tak perlu berburuk sangka padanya," ujar Renji. Sebagai seseorang yang sudah cukup lama berteman dengan Ichigo, Renji sedikit banyak mengetahui apa yang dipikirkan oleh Ichigo saat ini. Hanya saja, sepertinya Renji melupakan satu hal. Ia tidak benar-benar tahu pria bernama Omaeda itu berkata hal yang benar atau salah padanya karena sejak kemarin berada di rumah sakit, bukan kantor kepolisian. Ia tak bisa melihat kenyataan bahwa polisi sedang melakukan penyelidikan mengenai peristiwa berdarah di mansion Shiba.

"Oh, baiklah." Ichigo mengalah pada rekannya. Ia kemudian berjalan mendekat dan menyodorkan keranjang buah pada Renji.

"Kau memang temanku!" ujar Renji riang sambil tangannya yang diinfus merebut keranjang buah tersebut. Ichigo tertawa renyah pada sahabatnya tersebut. Kemudian ia melirik pada tirai hijau yang membatasi kamar Renji dan ruangan lain di sebelah sana. Telunjuk Ichigo mengarah pada tirai sebagai sebuah isyarat untuk menggantikan pertanyaan, "Apa yang ada di sana?"

Renji yang tahu segera menjawab dengan volume suara yang dikecilkan. "Ruangan Rukia. Kami berbagi kamar." Dan, suara Renji semakin kecil saat ia berkata, "Dia sudah sadar."

Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian percakapan mulai mengalur membicarakan hal-hal mengenai dunia kepolisian dan kecakapan tiap orang yang ada di sana dalam pekerjaannya. Di sela-sela obrolan, perhatian Ichigo sempat teralih pada tirai yang membatasi ruangan milik Renji dan Rukia.

"Memerhatikan Rukia, he?" goda Renji. Ichigo tergelak dan menatap Renji dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sementara empat orang lainnya hanya bisa memandang Ichigo dengan tatapan jahil.

Ichigo secepatnya menggeleng, menyangkal ucapan yang terlontar dari mulut Abarai Renji. Walau rona kemerahan di pipinya justru menyatakan sebaliknya.

Ya, ia memang memerhatikan Rukia-bukan sekadar memerhatikan tirai hijau yang membagi ruangan tersebut. Simpati menghujani Ichigo dengan rasa sedih saat ia menyadari bahwa tawa yang bergema di ruangan ini tidak sampai di seberang sana-di kamar Rukia. Memori saat dirinya ada di atas ranjang rumah sakit, berada seruangan dengan pasien lain yang setiap hari didatangi oleh keluarga mereka sementara ia sendiri tidak pernah mendapatkan kunjungan dari satu orang pun kembali bangkit. Dan berbarengan dengan bangkitnya tiap detik dalam masa sulit itu, seluruh emosi juga bangkit dalam tubuhnya.

"Hei, jeruk!" Lamunan Ichigo buyar saat mendengar ejekan yang diserukan untuknya. "Kau melamukan apa, sih?" Renji bertanya sambil tersenyum menggoda.

"Haha! Wajahmu memerah, Kurosaki!" Urahara ikut-ikutan. Keempat lelaki yang ada di ruangan itu lalu tertawa sampai meringis.

Astaga! Ichigo merasa benar-benar terganggu dengan orang-orang ini. Ia harus membalas. Namun baru saja hendak membuka mulut, sebuah suara membuat suasana sunyi.

PRAANG!

Semua kepala menoleh pada tirai hijau yang membentang. Bagian bawah yang tidak tertutupi tirai menampakkan susunan pecahan kaca yang tidak teratur di lantai dan ceceran air putih yang menggenang.

Ichigo bergerak cepat dengan membuka tirai dan melihat keadaan sang Kuchiki yang mestinya tiduran di ranjangnya. Beristirahat dengan tenang tanpa banyak bergerak. Namun yang ia lihat justru Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang melayangkan tangan kirinya yang tertanam jarum infus menuju meja. Ujung jemarinya berdarah.

"Akh! Aku akan memanggil perawat!" seru Omaeda bersaudara yang mengintip dari bahu Ichigo. Keduanya kemudian berlari keluar.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ichigo. Ia berjalan mendekat untuk membantu Rukia. Namun semua niat baiknya tertunda karena hazelnya terlanjut terperangkap kala wajah kaget Rukia memenuhi hazelnya. Rukia yang sedang terkejut terlihat begitu polos dan manis layaknya seorang gadis biasa. Bukan seorang Kuchiki yang congkak.

Ichigo menggelengkan kepalanya. Memaksa dirinya kembali ke realitas. Selang infus pada tangan kanan Rukia terlihat ada gumpalan darah. Ichigo maju selangkah, ia kembali ingin membantu Rukia. Namun seorang perawat yang masuk membuat kebaikan Ichigo kembali tertunda.

"Ya ampun! Apa lagi yang kau lakukan, Kuchiki-san?!" si perawat bertanya histeris. Ia memanggil teman-temannya yang kemudian membantu membereskan pecahan kaca dari gelas yang dijatuhkan Rukia. Perawat itu sendiri sedang memperbaiki selang infus Rukia yang tersumbat gumpalan darah gadis itu sendiri.

"Aku mengerti kau ingin pindah kamar. Dan kami percaya kalau kau memiliki uang yang cukup untuk membayar biayanya. Namun kuharap kau mengerti bahwa kamar kelas I sudah banyak yang penuh. Kau tak perlu melakukan hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini! Memecahkan gelas, apa maksudmu ini!"

Seluruh orang yang ada di dalam kamar tersebut terdiam mendengar penuturan si perawat yang bernada tinggi. Terlebih Rukia. Gadis itu tampak berwajah pucat saat ini. Saat para perawat itu keluar, Ichigo dan yang lainnya juga menjauh dari wilayah territorial milik Rukia. Tak lupa juga menutup kembali tirai hijau yang membelah ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa dengan perawat tadi? Yang tadi rasanya terlalu kasar," Marechiyo menilai tingkah para perawat yang dirasa terlalu kasar.

"Sssttt! Kecilkan sedikit suaramu, Marechiyo!" Kyoraku menasehati sambil tersenyum lebar. Tatapan mata pria dewasa ini lalu berpindah pada Renji yang menekuk wajahnya. Urahara ikut menatap Renji sambil bertanya, "Apa yang terjadi dengan Kuchiki?"

Renji menghela napas. "Aku yakin kalian mendengar ucapan para perawat tadi."

Semua diam. Yah, siapa yang tidak akan mendengar ucapan perawat itu jika jarak yang memisahkan mereka tidak bisa dibilang jauh sementara perawat itu bicara dengan suara tinggi. Ichigo menoleh ke arah tirai. Suasana kian tidak kondusif. Pada akhirnya, semua pengunjung ruangan tersebut memutuskan untuk pulang dan membiarkan kedua pasien di sana beristirahat.

.

.

Esok hari datang. Udara hari ini terasa lembab dan jarum pendek pada jam dinding masih menunjuk ke angka tujuh. Ichigo kembali datang menjenguk Renji. Seperti kemarin, ia membawa keranjang buah di tangan kanannya untuk pria bersurai merah tersebut. Namun bukan hanya itu. Ia juga membawakan sebuket bunga krisan putih untuk seseorang lagi.

"Oh, Ichigo! Kau datang lagi!" seru Renji senang. Kedua tangannya berayun-ayun di udara, ingin meraih keranjang buah di tangan Ichigo.

Hal itu membuat Ichigo geli. Senyum simpul menghias wajahnya yang dipahat dengan kerutan semi permanen di dahinya. Ia kemudian menyerahkan keranjang buah pada Renji dengan sedikit melemparnya. "Nih!" ujarnya berusaha terlihat cuek.

"Terima kasih. Kau memang kawan baikku!" ujar Renji. Namun mendadak senyum lebar di wajahnya luntur. Berganti dengan raut wajah kebingungan dan ekspresi jijik. "Tapi kurasa kau tidak perlu memberiku bunga juga," ucapnya ragu.

Tentu saja Ichigo tertawa. Ini jauh lebih menggelikan daripada saat Renji merengek padanya!

"Bukan untukmu, Babon!"

Mendengar ejekan semacam ini, harusnya Renji kesal dan marah-marah pada Ichigo. Namun kebingungan yang membebani pikirannya yang masih cukup lelah membuatnya justru memasang ekspresi serius. Nada suaranya juga cukup serius untuk seorang Abarai Renji yang tidak sedang dalam kondisi bekerja.

"Jadi untuk siapa?"

Ichigo tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia mengangkat dagunya, kemudian menunjuk ke arah tirai hijau. Segera Renji menepuk dahinya.

"Astaga! Kau gila, Ichigo!"

"Hm," Ichigo bergumam mengabaikan komentar Renji. Ia berjalan menuju kamar milik Rukia. Dari ranjangnya, Renji terus bicara agar mendapatkan perhatian dari Ichigo.

"Ichigo! Hei, kau tidak serius kan? Ichigo! Jangan bercanda kau! Ichigo! Dia-"

Ichigo berbalik. Sikap sahabatnya ini cukup mengganggunya. "Kau ini kenapa, sih?"

"Dia masih tidur. Lebih baik jangan kau ganggu. Kau tahu," volume suara Renji mengecil, "tadi malam ia mendapatkan kunjungan dari seseorang dan mengamuk setelahnya."

Tertarik dengan topic pembicaraan ini, Ichigo bertanya. "Siapa yang mengunjunginya? Mungkin kita bisa mendapatkan petunjuk dari-"

"Jangan bermimpi, Ichigo!" Renji menyela. "Aku saat itu sedang tertidur dan baru terbangun saat gadis itu berteriak menyuruh mereka keluar. Mana aku tahu siapa mereka. Lagipula kadar obat penenang dalam infusku tampaknya terlalu banyak tadi malam. Aku sampai tidak kuat membuka mata."

Ichigo diam. Bukan bermaksud untuk mengabaikan Renji. Hanya saja ia benar-benar tidak tahu harus merespon apa. Pada akhirnya ia melanjutkan langkah dan membuka tirai penghalang.

"Hoi, Ichigo! Jeruk! Baka!" Renji menggunakan semua ejekan yang ada dalam kamusnya untuk menarik perhatian Ichigo.

Ichigo memandang bosan pada Renji. Ia risih. "Aku hanya ingin memberikan ini padanya, Babon."

Ichigo lalu mendekati Rukia yang belum jua membuka kelopak matanya. Renji hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala tidak habis pikir. Krisan putih lalu berpindah tempat. Dari genggaman tangan kiri Ichigo menuju meja di samping ranjang Rukia-tepat bersebelahan dengan teko dan cangkir yang berisi air sampai permukaan gelasnya penuh.

"Lihat," ucap Ichigo sambil menunjuk ke arah bunga krisan tersebut.

Ichigo lalu kembali pada Renji setelah menutup kembali tirai yang ia buka. Ia lalu duduk di kursi yang telah tersedia. Berbicara sebentar dengan Renji. Bahan obrolan mereka tak jauh dari kasus yang sedang dihadapi Ichigo. Satu jam berlalu, dan Ichigo pamit pergi ke kantor kepolisian karena Toushiro sudah menunggunya.

.

.

Esok hari datang. Ichigo datang lagi ke rumah sakit. Kali ini tanpa membawa apapun di tangannya karena ia hanya akan berkunjung sebentar-Toushiro tengah menunggunya. Ichigo sampai di depan pintu kamar tempat Renji dirawat berbarengan dengan keluarnya seorang dokter dari dalam. Ini sebuah keuntungan bagi Ichigo karena ia tak perlu mengetuk pintu lagi. Ia langsung masuk dan berhadapan dengan wajah riang Renji. Rambut merah pria itu terurai sempurna.

"Hei, mana keranjang buahnya?" ujarnya sedikit kecewa.

"Aku tidak akan lama, Renji. Toushiro menungguku. Selama kau ada di sini, tugasku untuk menyelidiki kasus di mansion Kuchiki dan mansion Shiba ditunda." ujar Ichigo sambil menarik bangku mendekatinya untuk duduk. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Renji tersenyum tipis. "Bisa kaulihat 'kan? Dokter belum melepaskan perban yang melilit perutku. Dan bisa kulihat, perban di tangan kirimu juga belum dilepas."

Ichigo mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Tangan kanannya terangkat dan menunjuk sesuatu yang ada di balik tirai berwarna hijau. "Kuharap dia belum bangun. Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi kemarin setelah dia bangun? Mengamuk mungkin."

"Anehnya, tidak ada yang terjadi. Dia begitu tenang."

"Hm. Begitu, ya."

Suasana hening. Tanpa disangka-sangka sebuah suara memecah kesunyian tersebut. "Apa detektif Kurosaki masih di sana?"

Mati! Suara Kuchiki Rukia yang barusan terdengar. Ichigo membeku di tempat. Kepalanya menoleh pada Renji dengan gerakan yang pelan. Wajahnya tegang bercampur ngeri. Pertanyaan dari Rukia seperti sebuah penghakiman bagi Ichigo, padahal Rukia hanya bertanya apakah ia masih berada di dalam kamar atau sudah pergi.

"Ya. Dia masih ada di sini," jawab Renji setengah tidak yakin.

Ichigo menepuk dahinya dengan keras. Ia tak habis pikir mengapa Renji bisa menjawab pertanyaan Rukia dengan begitu tenang. Apa yang telah terjadi dalam jangka waktu kurang lebih 24 jam dalam ruangan ini?

Tak ada jawaban dari Rukia. Suasana begitu hening. Namun belum lewat sampai sepuluh menit, adrenalin Ichigo kembali terpacu.

"Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, detektif Kurosaki," suara serak gadis itu terdengar lirih.

Iba menyentuh dasar hati Ichigo. Detektif oranye ini menatap nanar pada Renji. Pandangannya seakan meminta sebuah dukungan dari Renji. Namun Renji hanya manusia biasa, ia tak bisa benar-benar menebak isi kepala Ichigo. Pria dengan rambut merah gelap ini hanya diam di ranjangnya.

Ichigo melangkahkan kakinya berbalik menuju kamar Rukia. Ia buka sedikit tirai tersebut, dan hal yang ia lihat adalah sosok Kuchiki Rukia yang sedang duduk bersandar di kepalang ranjang dengan alas bantal berlapis-lapis. Bibir ranum gadis itu memamerkan sebuah senyum yang kaku pada Ichigo.

"Senang bertemu denganmu," ujarnya dengan suara bergetar. Terlihat beberapa kali gadis itu membasahi bibirnya yang kering.

Kaki Ichigo seperti telah dilem di lantai rumah sakit. Ia tidak bergerak sama sekali. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi terkejut yang amat sangat. Kerterpakuan Ichigo menyebabkan Rukia ikut bingung hingga sudut bibirnya yang membentuk senyuman perlahan turun dan berganti melengkung ke bawah.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia bingung.

Ichigo menggeleng ragu. Rukia kembali tersenyum, kali ini lebih hangat. "Terima kasih atas bunganya."

Oh. Jadi karena inikah Rukia ingin bicara dengannya? Untuk mengucapkan terima kasih. "Ya," ucapnya seraya mengukir senyum lembut.

Rukia kemudian memerosotkan tubuhnya secara perlahan. Gadis ini ingin tiduran kembali. Refleks Ichigo berlari mendekatinya dan membantunya berbaring. Namun Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang mencoba menolongnya. "Jangan menyentuhku!" Tatapan Rukia yang garang kembali melembut kala melihat perban di tangan kiri Ichigo.

"Maaf," ujar Rukia.

"Tidak. Akulah yang mestinya meminta maaf." Ichigo perlahan menjauh.

Suasana jadi begitu canggung saat ini. Renji yang sedari tadi diam berdehem untuk mencairkan suasana. Namun belum sempat Renji mengucapkan satu kata pun, seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dengan kasar. Seorang dokter berambut pirang masuk ke dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa, Dok?" Renji bertanya. Namun si dokter tidak menjawab. Ia berjalan mendekat pada ranjang Rukia tanpa bicara apapun. Tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku jas putihnya.

Ichigo yang merasa menghalangi jalan si dokter, menyingkir dari ranjang Rukia. Saat sosok dokter itu terlihat jelas dalam pandangan Rukia, violet gadis itu melebar.

"Tidak," lirih Rukia. "MENJAUH DARIKUU!"

* * *

_TBC (tidak tahu update kapan)_

* * *

#membaca ulang# Maaf, tapi sepertinya chapter ini feelnya kurang berasa ya? Secara tiba-tiba saya ingin membuat cerita dengan sudut pandang orang pertama, khususnya Rukia. Tapi saya pikir ulang, kalau saya menggunakan Rukia POV mungkin semua misteri langsung terungkap. Akhirnya... begitulah.

.

Saatnya balasan review untuk tidak log in. Dimulai dari **Yuki no Crystal**: Salam kenal juga, Yuki-san. Akan saya lanjutkan kok. Oke, saya tidak akan terlalu menanggapinya lagi #lirik seseorang# Thanks reviewnya, Yuki-san. Omong-omong, saya suka penname Yuki-san.

Lalu, untuk **sykisan** : Waduh, saya tidak bisa memberitahunya. Tapi nanti pasti akan ada penjelasannya kok. Sankyu, Sykisan!

.

Hei, minna-san~ saya punya permintaan nih. Saya ingin membaca sebuah cerita "seandainya Ichigo ingin bertemu dengan ibunya di SS", dengan bantuan Rukia tentunya. Apa ada yang bisa mengabulkan keinginan saya? Saya harap ada, ya?

Oke. Review please.


End file.
